


Full Of Surprises:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ignition Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dinners, Flirting, Friendship, Future, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets a surprise of his life from Steve, Does he take it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Series: Ignition Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Full Of Surprises:

*Summary: Danny gets a surprise of his life from Steve, Does he take it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!* 

“Meet in Jersey”, The Note read in the familiar script that belongs to his crush, partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, has sent, along with three plane tickets. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams reread it, & felt those happy feelings again. The Blond was glad to hear from him, & that he kept his promise to him. He just wanted his friend to be happy.

He went over to Rachel Edwards’s, His Ex, house for weekly dinner with his children. It was always such a great time, when they went to bed, & he, & his ex sat down for a chat. “How are you doing, Daniel ?”, She asked, as she handed him a beer.

“I am doing okay, Rachel, I mean as well as I could be”, The Blond answered honestly. As he took a sip of the beer, & he couldn’t stop thinking of Steve, & what he has been up to in the last couple of months. The British Woman knew that her ex-husband couldn’t fool her, & took the liberty to say this to him.

“Danny, I say this with love, But, You are full of shit, You deserve to be happy, So be happy. I finally found my happiness, You need to do it too with Steve”, She leans in, & kisses his cheek. It gave Danny a lot to think about too, & the final nail on the coffin was Rachel saying the next thing.

“I want you to be selfish for once, Take the kids with you, Go see Steve, Find out if you really have a future together, Cause I believe that you do”, she said simply. He was glad that they ended up as friends, After an hour had passed, He was getting ready to leave. “Thanks, Rachel, I am glad that we didn’t work out for the second time, & we are friends”, He said with a smile, & she said this, as a response to him.

“Me too, Now go on, Shoo, I want you to be happy, Do that for me, & then we will be squared”. She said to him, as she kissed him on the cheek once more, Then, They exchanged their “goodbyes”, & left her house. As he was making his way back to Steve’s, He thought about the flirting, & unresolved sexual tension, that he does with the former seal. He decides to go to Jersey with the kids, & meet Steve. So, They can talk about the relationship, & the next step, He went to bed with a smile on his face, as he made the decision.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
